Stunning Love
by IKlaineShipper
Summary: Kurt viens de déménager à Lima pour le travail de son père. Il appréhende son entrée à McKinley, mais la rencontre d'un certain garçon aux cheveux bouclés va tout faire changer... Fiction Klaine.


Bonjour tous le monde! Ceci est ma deuxieme fiction et elle se concentrera sur mon couple préféré: Klaine. Cela fait pas mal de temps que j'ai écrit cette histoire mais je tenais quand même à la publier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;).

**CHAPITRE 1****: **A new beginning.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel.**

6:15 - BIP BIP BIP BIP ...

Fichu réveil.

6:30 BIP BIP BIP BIP ...

C'est bon j'ai compris ! _Oui je parle a mon réveil._

Je donna un coup sur le réveil pour l'éteindre et me leva précipitament pour ensuite entrer dans la salle de bain. Je commençais mon rituel de soins de peau, je pris ma brosse pour mettre mes cheveux en arrière, _ils doivent être parfaits. _

Venons maintenant au plus dur. Choisir une tenue. Comme presque tout les jours je mis un bon quart d'heure a me décider. J'optais donc pour une chemise a carreaux , un slim noir et des Doc. Martens blanches. J'étais enfin près, il ne me manquait plus qu'a faire mon sac et emporter quelquechose à manger pour le chemin. Bizarrement, je pense avoir oublier quelque chose. C'est quand je franchis le pas de porte que j'entendis des bruit de pas dans les escalier. Ou plutot des bruits de pas d'éléphant. Finn... C'est ça la "chose" que j'avais oublié.

-KURT, KURT, attends moi!

-Finn dépèche toi, il ne faut pas être en retard pour le prem... Attends. Ne me dit pas que tu y va habillé comme ça? Franchemment, tu t'es cru à la plage? C'est quoi ce short? Suis mes conseils pour une foi.

-Excuse moi Kurt, mais ton style vestimentaire ne m'interesse pas. Tu t'habille comme un gay et parfois avec des habits pour fille. Elle quoi ma tenue d'abord?

-Si je m'habille comme un gay c'est parce que j'en suis un, non? Tu as interet à te taire au lycée avec ça, personne ne doit être au courrant! J'ai assez souffert dans le passé comme ça.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu caches quand même ça depuis longtemps, c'est inutile non? Tu n'auras jamais de copain si tu continu a vivre dans le placard. Je ne veux pas te vexer Kurt... Mais de toute façon ça ce voit... un peu.

-FINN!

Il est éxaspérant. Toujours obligé de me le rapeller, comme si je ne le savais pas! Super début de journée. On marchait sans parler jusqu'a arriver devant l'établissement McKinley High school.

Nous arrivons au lycée. Plutot pas mal, Le lycée avais l'air grand même si il n'y avait rien a voir avec mon ancienne école. Quelques lycéens nous fixaient, d'autres avaient l'air de parler de nous. Bref c'est ça d'être nouveau et de ne connaitre personne. Banal. Direction le bureau du principal! Il s'apelle Figgins je crois.

* * *

**Finn Hudson.**

Tous le monde nous fixait dans les couloirs. Dans mon lycée a New York c'étais pareil mais pour une autre cause. J'étais le quaterback de l'équipe de foot et très populaire. La j'ai bien peur qu'a cause de mon frère je ne puisse pas atteindre ce niveau de popularité. C'est de sa faute si on nous dévisage. Il me chuchotait quelque chose a l'oreille mais je n'écoutais pas, j'étais trop angoissé.

-Pardon Kurt ... tu disais?

-Je disais que c'est suremment a cause de ta tenue pitoyable que tout ces élèves nous mattent. Ou a cause de ma coupe, elle est parfaite aujourd'hui tu ne trouve pas?

Je me contentait d'un petit soupir de désespoir. Sacré Kurt. Je l'aime malgrés tout.

Arrivé devant le bureau du principal, Kurt se précipita à l'intérieur et commença une tirade digne d'une pièce de théatre.

-Bonjour Monsieur, lui c'est Finn, mon frère. Enfin mon demi frère, nos parents se sont rencontré l'année derniere. Sinon moi c'est Kurt. On viens d'arriver de New York et nous sommes un peu perdu ici... Pourrait-on avoir un plan du lycée et nos classes s'il vous plait comme on est nouveau donc on aimerais b...

-C'est bon Kurt, te sens pas obligé de déballer toute notre vie privée! Excusez le il est un peu nerveux.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez vous que je vous donne les papiers a remplir et vos emplois du temps. Je vous ai mis dans la même classe vu que vous êtes nouveau, pour mieux vous retrouver. Il y a des clubs ici, renseigner vous dessus je pense qu'ils pourraient éventuellement vous plaire.

Kurt commençait deja a s'extasier.

-Super, des clubs? Les quels?

-Eh bien il y a l'équipe de foot, une chorale...

-Vous avez bien dit une chorale? C'est génial ça Finn! On va s'y inscrire de suite.

J'ochais juste la tête. Il avait aussi dit équipe de foot? Pas de problème! Par contre pas question que je m'inscrive dans ce stupide club de chant. J'adore chanter mais bon voila ça craint non?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel.**

J'avais laissé Finn dans son coin, je me balladais dans les couloirs pour explorer le lycée seul vu qu'il me restais environ une demie heure avant le premier cours. Je comptais bien m'inscrire dans cette fameuse chorale, c'est suremment le meilleur moyen pour rencontrer des gens qui on la même passion que moi: le chant. Depuis tout petit j'aime chanter, et sans vouloir me vanter je chante plutot bien.

_All the games you played , the promises you made couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains _

Un frisson me parcouru. J'entendais un garçon chanter, c'étais magnifique. Je me dirigeais la d'ou provenais le bruit ce qui me conduit devant la porte du ... "Glee club". J'entendais maintenant clairement cette voix suave et douce. Je n'avais qu'une envie, ouvrir la porte et chanter avec lui! Je pris une grande inspiration puis j'entrais, au risque de paraitre ridicule, mais c'étais plus fort que moi.

_You're invisible, invisible to me, my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face, lost sight**  
**couldn't see , when it was you and me … blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I beginning to see the light, blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight but I think I'll be alright_

On chantait, ensemble. Ce moment était juste merveilleux, je ne trouve pas les mots.

Ce garçon. Il était assez petit, mais mignon et bien habillé. Seul détail agaçant: _ses cheveux foncés sont malheuresement recouvert de gel. _Il a des magnifiques yeux noisette, un peu plus vert au contour de l'iris, et un sourire charmeur qui le rend particulièrement sexy. Coté vêtements il portait un t-shirt assez moulant, style marrinière avec un pantalon gris retroussé et des converses beiges.

-Ouah, ta voix est vraiment belle, j'ai adorer chanter cette chanson avec toi. Blaine Anderson

-Me... Merci ... Kurt! Kurt Hummel.

-T'es un petit nouveau? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant.

-Oui... C'est ça. Je viens d'enménager.

-Vu que ta voix est magnifique, ça te dirais de t'inscrire au Glee club? C'est la chorale du lycée. Les auditions sont ce soir et demain à partir de 16 heures. Taches d'y penser.

Je ne pu m'empecher de sourire. Il étais tellement _beau_.

-Merci Blaine. J'y penserais.

La sonnerie retentit, comme pour briser ce moment magique et me faire revenir à la réalitée.

-Bon, bien je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours. Tu es en quelle classe?

-1ère 4.

-C'est génial, j'y suis aussi, viens je t'y enmène.

Il me tendis la main et on sorti de la salle de chant. Je... Je rougissait. _Mince, mince c'est pas possible. Calme toi Kurt, ce n'est rien. Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils parce qu'il te tiens la main. Il veut juste... être polit?_

Est-ce qu'il est possible de tomber amoureux aussi vite? Cette question se répétait dans ma tête, le coeur léger...


End file.
